Our new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1979 with the object of producing new carnation varieties having nice color, good quality and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very unusual color display, its very favorable growth habit and its apparent resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. The discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings, with such a favorable result with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the original plant that we continued such propagation through several successive generations and thereby determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained from generation to generation in its reproductions and appear to be firmly fixed.